


Do You Love Me?

by Closet_Eli



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, First Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closet_Eli/pseuds/Closet_Eli
Summary: Umi has always loved Honoka, thats never been a question. But what if she doesn't love Umi and a confession ruins their friendship? It's better she just stays quiet and prays her feelings dissapear.





	Do You Love Me?

“Umi-chan.”

Umi looks up from the small pile of student council work “What is it Kotori?”

 

“You are going to tell her soon right? Even if she doesn’t accept you-”  _ Which she won't,  _ Umi thought bitterly. “-your friendship would never be ruined. She’s always going to love you, even if it’s not the way you want.”

 

_ Why did I tell Kotori about this? I love her to death but I should have known she would push the issue. _ Umi glances at the door to make sure the ginger head hasn’t returned from her bread run.

 

“You don’t know how my confession could affect anything, how it could affect µ's, school, or our friendship. It’s better to keep quiet about it and wait for my feelings to dissipate. She never has to know about anything and we can go about life in peace.” She feels a twinge pf pain in her chest, making her breathing falter ever so slightly.

 

Kotori opens her mouth to respond but before she could say anything an orange whirlwind bursts through the door.

 

“Umi-chan Kotori-chan!” Honoka’s voice is muffled by the melon bread in her mouth. “I got both of you some bread too! I ran into Maki-chan and she said she’s buy you both some bread for working so hard.” She hands Kotori a slice and runs to the other side of the table to give some to Umi.

 

“How much have you eaten, Honoka,” Umi says with a disapproving tone.

 

Honoka stumbles on her way to Umi then looks up and gives her a shaky smile. “Umi-chaaan, we’ve been working hard. Some reward bread is always ok!”

 

Unamused Umi givers her a stern look. “Honoka do I need to remind you of the  _ last time _ you ate bread unrestricted? No relapses allowed.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Umi-chan.” A smile blooms on her lips as she places bread down on top of her paperwork. “I’ve been making sure to watch my bread intake, this is my first bread since the weekend!”

 

Umi stands up and towers over Honoka with a malicious look on her features. “Honoka. It’s  _ Tuesday _ .”

 

Cowering under Umi’s gaze she tries to defend herself against the blue haired girl. “That’s almost a record Umi-chan, a whole day with no bread!” 

 

Sensing she was fighting a losing battle Honoka played her last card. 

 

Umi instantly softened under Honoka’s dirty trick.  _ Shit, she knows I can’t fight the puppy dog eyes. _ Honoka’s eyes were wet with a layer of unshed tears, mouth curved downwards, making her looked like a kicked puppy.

 

Quickly looking away with a bright blush shining on her cheeks she admits Honoka was right and she could eat one more slice.

 

Honoka throws her hands up in triumph and hoots, her eyes instantly drying, leaving no trace of her earlier tears, and throws her arms around Umi, making the laters blush worse. “Eh, Umi-chan why are you so red?” She quickly releases her and suddenly presses their foreheads together, causing Umi’s blush to worsen tremendously. “You’re so warm, don’t tell me you’re sick?!”

 

Giggling from the other side of the table Kotori finally decides to intervene and save her blue haired friend from any further embarrassment. To anyone else the relationship between Honoka and Umi would just seem like best friendship, it took an immense amount of knowledge about Umi to know she acted the way she did to Honoka out of love. When Umi scolded Honoka for her bread eating or laziness it was only because she wanted her to succeed amd for her to be happy. Honoka tends to be extremely oblivious to feelings like love, maybe even to the point of not knowing her own feelings for Umi, but Kotori knew the two almost as well as she knew herself. She could see the feelings they both held, even if they couldn’t.

 

“I’m sure Umi’s justed hot. It is very humid out Honoka-chan. Let’s finish the last of the paperwork and head home, yeah?”

 

After shooting a grateful look to Kotori and mouthing an “I owe you”, the three second years quickly finish up the small pile of paperwork.

 

As the three best friends exit the school gate Kotori suddenly stops. “Oh I forgot, I told the art club I would help them with some designs before leaving.”

 

Umi shoots a questioning look to Kotori. “Would you like us to wait?”

 

“No you two go on ahead.” A smile shined on Kotori’s face. “I’ll see you two tomorrow!”

 

“Bye Kotori-chan!” Honoka energetically waves to their best friend as the ash haired girl walks back to the school entrance. 

 

Once she left Umi and her ginger haired accomplice make their way down the street in a comfortable silence, Honoka ahead of her with a happy pep in her step. Umi couldn’t help it when her eyes strayed to the ginger. She looked so happy and carefree walking down the street. The wind tousled her orange hair as a steady breeze picked up. Everything about Honoka had always been so radiant. Her energetic smile, her admirable determination and hard-working personality, her optimism, just  _ her. _ Everything about her was just so  _ bright _ . It always would make Umi feel warm inside whenever she was next to the girl and later in her life even just thinking about her made her feel funny inside. Umi still remembered the day when she started to question if her feelings to the ginger were more than friendship. 

 

_______

 

They had just started highschool, Umi, Honoka, and Kotori. The grey haired girl had stayed behind one day at school (something about helping her mom out with work) and Honoka talked Umi into visiting the park to mess around and have some fun. Honoka had suddenly turned around with a bright smile and poked the blue hair’s shoulder, proclaiming her “it”, and then ran as fast as she could away from the stunned Umi. Gaining her composure as quick as she could she sprinted after Honoka, the ginger proving to be quite elusive and evading the blue’s capture. Devising a plan of attack Umi kept her eyes on Honoka and predicted where she would run next. Hiding behind a tree and being as quietly as possible, she waited. Right as the next body went by she flew out and tackled the orange headed girl, sending them both flying to the ground in a fit of uncontrollable giggles, limbs tangled together.

 

When both had settled down and their laughter was better controlled, both had pure, uncontrollable smiles on their faces. Umi soon came to realize the position they were in. Honoka was below her, one hand on Umi’s hip the other on her shoulder, a knee propped up and rubbing against Umi’s thigh . Umi was so close she could feel the orange head’s warm body. Her forearm was on one side of Honoka’s head, trapping her, her other hand next to Honoka’s waist, supporting her body up, while one knee was between Honoka’s legs. An uncontrollable blush spread on Umi’s face, her ears and neck burning. Honoka was oblivious to it all.

 

Giggling, she reached Umi’s ears, Honoka’s laughter so happy and untainted it should have been a crime to hear it. Honoka reached up to Umi and started plucking leaves and twigs from her hair till it was spotless, then pushed a stray strand behind her ear before returning her hand back to Umi’s shoulder.

 

“Umi-chan is silly.” A smile so warm and pure shined on her. Her hand reached up again, this time to her cheek to wipe off a dirt spot. “My Umi-chan.”

 

Her heart couldn’t take this. It was beating a mile a minute and Umi wasn’t even sure why.  _ It’s just Honoka, we’ve been friends for years. Why am I feeling this way? _

 

“Yeah, always yours.” Honoka’s contagious smile spreading to Umi.

 

If even possible, Honoka’s smile widened. “Friends for life Umi-chan, till we’re grey and old!”

 

_______

 

“Umi-chan are you alright?” Honoka said with concern. “You just kinda stopped walking. Are you getting lost in your head Umi?”

 

Shaking her thoughts away Umi saw she had indeed paused in the middle of the sidewalk. Embarrassed, she told the other girl not to worry.

 

Honoka wasn’t satisfied with the answer but she let it be. A smile then took a place upon her lips. “Umi-chan, wanna sleep over? We can watch a movie and eat snacks! You could help me with homework too so it’s a win-win!”

 

“Honoka you know it’s a school night,” Umi said with disapproval.

 

“I know but we haven’t been together in so long. Just the two of us and no one else.” She quickly added when she saw the blue head open her mouth to rebut.

 

_ That is true _ , Umi reasoned. They usually hung out in groups or with all of  μ's. After a lance at the hopeful look on Honoka’s face Umi knew she couldn’t say no.

 

“Alright we can do that.” A smile graced Umi’s face.

 

“Thank you Umi-chan!” Honoka practically jumped into the others arm, but Umi’s lean build and muscles kept them from tumbling down.

 

_______

 

“Come on Umi-chan, horror movie!”

 

“Honoka, no! I don’t wanna see creatures going after some poor girl that’s just going to die in the end!”

 

“Fine. We can always watch a romance.”

 

“... the horror movie will do just fine”

 

With a cheshire grin Honoka sprang from their pillow fort to put in the movie. It was Honoka’s idea for the fort. Well it was more like a pillow palette now. They had knocked all the flimsy walls down when then had a pillow fight. It was no surprise Umi won the fight when she had an arm that could throw a pillow at mach 10 speeds. Taking a strawberry from their line of snacks Umi plopped it into her mouth and bite the berry in one bite, throwing the leftover leaves into the trash bin a few meters away. She then looked back at Honoka with a softening expression, admiring the girl’s adorableness from a distance and giggling as she had trouble undoing the disk. After a moment she shook her head, red in the face. 

 

_ Shameless. Don’t think of your best friend like that Sonoda. Just ignore it. _ But it was becoming harder and harder as the days went by. Every time she saw Honoka, thought of her, or even her name was mentioned she would feel her heart do somersaults in her chest and an intense feeling of longing for her best friend would overtake her. She couldn't let her feelings control her.

 

“Hey Honoka where are the clothes you said I could use?”

 

Not even bothering to turn around while she put the DVD in the player the pointed to a pain of shorts and a shirt on the bed. “Over there Umi-chan.”

 

After a quick thank you Umi walked to the bathroom and changed her clothes. The two girls were almost the same height and sharing clothes was nothing new between them. Umi was only a slightly taller though so shorts did sometimes end up a little too short for her liking. Then again, anything above the knee was too shameless for the poor girl.

 

Umi exited the bathroom and walked back to Honoka’s room, but as she opened the door she was greeted by an angry Honk in her own pajamas with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Umi said as she closed the door behind her.

 

“Umi-chan ate my strawberries.” The frown deepened on her face.

 

“Oh sorry. You were busy I didn’t want to bother you by asking.” Umi’s voice shook slightly with nerves. It was always an unspoken rule between the girls of µ's that if strawberries were present they were Honoka’s and you better make sure to ask before eating one. The ginger was extremely protective of her food, especially bread and strawberries. “I can go get more if you want.”

 

Sighing she shook her head. “No let’s start the movie, Umi-chan.”

 

The two sat down on the fort with the lights off as the movie played, Honoka still a little mad about the strawberry incident. Umi immediately took notice of it. Pushing down her embarrassment she reached up and patted Honoka’s head then proceed to rub it slightly. Honoka always enjoyed head pats. Umi found it embarrassing and didn't quite understand why she loved them so much but they made her happy so her cheeks taking on a tinge of red was a small price to pay for the other girl’s happiness.

 

Honoka immediately reciprocated the pat and leaned into Umi. After a while Umi stopped and Honoka laid her head on Umi’s shoulder, causing her heartbeat to pick up. Half way through the movie Umi realized the orange haired girl was asleep. She didn’t blame her, the movie was really boring. Lowering the volume of the tv to a low murmur, Umi attempted to move Honoka from her shoulder but was met with little success when it did was cause the other girl’s arms to wrap around her waist. Feeling her blush set in Umi knew moving Honoka was a losing battle. The girl did everything imaginable in her sleep: sleep talk, sleep move, sleepwalk-everything. Most of the time Umi  could never tell if she was sleeping or awake

 

“Don’t go Umi-chan,” she said in a voice so low Umi strained to hear.

 

Well sleeping or not she wasn’t gonna ignore  _ that _ .

 

Pulling Honoka closer to her Umi grabbed the nearest blanket she could find and threw it over them both as she eased them to the ground. After making sure they were both comfortable Umi closed her eyes to sleep.

 

“Umi-chan are you awake?”

 

Opening one eye she looked over at Honoka whose face was buried in her shoulder. “Yes I’m awake.”

 

Honoka looked up into Umi’s eyes. Umi froze as she looked into them. Those bright, whimsical blue eyes had always been Umi’s biggest weakness.

 

“Umi-chan. If I ask you something will you answer honestly? No holding back?” Her voice was deathly serious, a tone the ginger rarely used.

 

“Of course Honoka. Ask away.”

 

“Have you… ever been in love?”

 

Umi’s heart stopped. Why is she asking  _ me _ this? Have I done something to tip her off? I tried to be so careful, she couldn’t possibly know. I promised to be truthful though. She wants an answer.

 

“Yes, I think I have.”

 

“Oh.” Honoka’s voice is so small and she untangles herself from Umi sitting up from the blanket.

 

“Honoka? What’s wrong?”

 

“They must be really lucky to have Umi-chan’s love. I’m really happy for you.”

 

Her voice was shaking and umi swore she could hear tears fall to the floor.

 

“Honoka please look at me.”

 

She turned around and Umi’s heart shattered. The girl looked so- _ broken _ . No other word could describe her. Never had she seen her like this before. Not even when Kotori was about to move schools. Honoka was so vulnerable, as if one touch could shatter her. The light was gone from her eyes too. No life seemed to be left in her. Umi’s chest couldn’t take this. Seeing the girl she loved so broken shattered her very heart.

 

“Can I ask who it is Umi-chan?”

 

Umi doesn’t hesitate with her answer. “You Honoka. I love  _ you _ .”

 

The answer come so easy to her. Like she’s said it all her life, and she has, just never with this much emotion, this many feelings attached.

 

“I’ve been in love with you for years, I just was always afraid you would be disgusted by me. It’s not natural and I thought you’d be repulsed when you-”

 

“Why would I be disgusted if I love Umi-chan too?” A small smile plays at the gingers lips and her eyes have once again been filled with her radiant light, life shining in her features. “I love Umi-chan.”

 

Neither girl breaths. Both had never imagined this moment would be possible, that their secret feelings would ever be reciprocated was a dream of its own. Time stops flowing and both girls stare at one another, trying to come to grips with what just transpired. 

 

Honoka is the first too move. She leans into Umi, leaning slowly but with purpose until she is so close Umi can feel the other girls breath on her lips and blue eyes look up to meet amber. An unvoiced question rests in the girls blue eyes but Umi understands. After a curt nod Honoka closes the small gap between their two lips and shuts her eyes.

 

Warm and soft. Those are the first words that come to mind after Honoka connects their lips. But that’s all her brain will allow before it shuts down and sensation starts to take over. 

 

All too soon Honoka pulls away from Umi. The absence of warmth is immediately missed by both parties.

 

With her emotions all in a jumble Umi can’t think straight. She had just confessed her love for her childhood friend who also loves her back and she had just had her first kiss. Umi’s whole body tingled. She wanted Honoka. The orange haired girl was given no warning before she was pounced on by Umi, causing her to fall to the floor, Umi on top of her.

 

Umi wasted no time in going in for a second kiss then a third, each one longer than the last, each one more sensual and passionate than before. Umi’s hands were all over Honoka, and her’s on Umi’s. Honoka slipped her arms around Umi’s neck and drew her in for another kiss. Just as Umi was about to pull away she felt Honoka run her tongue on her bottom lip, letting out an unrestrained moan she let Honoka in happily.

 

As their tongues wrestled for dominance in a sloppy, inexperienced yet passionate manner, Umi felt one of Honoka’s hands trail down slowly from her neck to her back, electing all sorts of new noises from the blue haired girl that the other was quick to muffle with her mouth. Her hand continued from Umi’s back to her stomach, slightly exposed from the twos’ shameless activities. Upon reaching it she pushed her hand up onto Umi’s toned abs. The girl shivered and broke the passionate kiss as her ginger haired lover moved her hands in patterns on her muscular skin. 

 

Both girls were panting, desperate for oxygen in their lungs. Umi eventually collapsed onto her side, quickly pulling Honoka to her, not wanting to ever separate. Honoka’s hands never stopped moving on Umi’s stomach.

 

“Do you like them Honoka?” she asked with a small giggle.

 

“I’ve always loved your abs, your cute tummy is adorable Umi-chan!” She maneuvered her way down to her six pack and kissed it right in the middle before climbing back up to Umi’s face.

 

If even possible Umi blushed more at the others actions. A quick glance at the clock showed it to be past any reasonable bedtime but for once Umi didn’t mind.

 

Honoka buried her face into Umi’s chest and let out a content sign.

 

“My Umi-chan,” she said before quickly dozing off.

 

“Always. And only yours.” She pecked the other girl on her forehead before drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! A friend requested HonoUmi but it's two in the morning and sadly my revision is most likely sloppy. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
